Revealed
by MissingExodus
Summary: And it is then, at the very moment the shadow is ripped away, that you are exposed. And for Sho, there is no scarier thing.


Don't ask where this one came from.

I don't own GX. I only own the two briefly mentioned OCs

* * *

Do great older siblings realize what they do to their younger siblings? Do they realize that with every great deed they accomplish, they hurt their younger sibling more and more? Do they even notice it? Do they even care?

Sho didn't know how to answer those questions.

It was perfectly normal to see parents praise an older son or daughter, and have the younger one standing off to the side, completely and totally ignored until they're needed to do something for the family's little 'star'. Maybe it was so normal that people didn't even think about it. No one, that is, except for the younger sibling.

Being a younger sibling does things to a person. They feel inferior, that they'll never be good enough to hear praise directed at them whenever their older sibling is around. Sometimes, they begin to feel bitter. They're not angry at their big brother or sister, goodness no, they're really angry at themselves. But it's easy to blame someone else. It was always easier. They get so used to being in big brother/sister's shadow, that they don't know anyway else to live.

But then that shadow's ripped away, and the kid is left totally exposed to the world, unprepared and completely frightened.

So they lash out. They have never been focused on before; it's a total shock to look up and see everyone staring at you, waiting for you to be as great as the sibling before you.

Nothing will ever satisfy them. Nothing will ever be good enough, nothing will ever match what the brother/sister before did so its no use trying.

Then, you begin to wish that your big brother/sister was still there so you can go back to hiding in their shadow, knowing and secretly hating yourself that you blew off a chance to be great.

Sho laid on his stomach, trying to grasp what had just gone down barely 48 hours before. He couldn't remember exactly what all went on, but he knew one thing for sure:

Ryo was dead.

When Sho found this out, he was terrified. He had heard from an old friend of his who also lived in the shadow of an older sibling that when you lose that shadow, you lose and sense of security you had. You're all alone with no one to guide you, exposed to a world where everyone expects you be as great as your older sibling. She said it was more than just a tinsy bit frightening.

Damn, was she ever right.

With Ryo gone, Sho had no one. His mother was dead and his father had passed on from a heart attack during the whole Dark World fiasco. Sho chuckled bitterly. Was it a curse of some kind? That every male in the family die from heart problems? What cruel irony.

He wished things could be like they were first year. After all, everything was perfect then, even he didn't realize it at the time. Why is it you don't realize how good you've had it until its all taken away?

"Sho!"

Sho looked back to see a pretty young red head with sparkling bright green eyes. She put he hands on her hips and mock-glared at him.

"Come on, you slugabed! The boat'll be leaving any minute now!"

Sho smiled a little and grabbed his bags.

"I'm coming, Sammy."

She grinned and blew him a kiss and stepped outside.

Sho looked back at the room he lived in during first year and during most of second year and bits of third year. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Come on, Sho!"

His smile widened into one of joy as he hurried outside and followed his new found girl friend to the docks.

First year was perfect, but he would never dwell on what-ifs and might-have-beens. After all, if things hadn't happened the way they did, he would never had plucked up the courage to tell Sammy how he felt. And boy, was he ever glad he did.

* * *

I'm guessing this one came mainly from my own view as a younger sibling. It's a scary thing, being suddenly thrown into the limelight when shadows were your best friends and biggest enemies. Review please! Btw, I kinda got the whole 'first year was perfect thing' from AlukaKaiserin. Read her story 'Regression' for a better take on that. 


End file.
